


True evil never Dies

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Elements from the VR Game, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Michael is in the bookverse, Post-Canon, Unsettling, William is creepy, William is obsessed with Michael, like a lot, william is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: In the back of his mind Michael had known that he shouldn't have used the old Springbonnie mainframe for his Funtime Springbonnie springsuit.But how could he phatom that this would have happened?





	True evil never Dies

Michael had never really liked his home, too many bad memories connected to the building to ever feel really at ease. When Carlton was with him, usually he could bear better the atmosphere that seemed to drown everything. Right now, alone, in the middle of the night, Michael felt scared and anxious, and he didn't know why.

  
It had been a while from the last time he woke up so scared, looking everywhere, searching in the shadows for something, scared that something was actually there. Staring at him, ready to attack. To rip him apart, mistaking him for his father.

He tried to calm down, telling himself that he was alone, _perfectly_ _safe_. There was no-one and nothing in the house a part from him.

  
_And then he heard them_.

  
The sound of heavy, metallic steps walking down the corridor, muffled by the carpet but not that much to not be audible. Michael froze.

  
Something was really here.  
Something was really here... for _him!_

  
He searched frantically in his room for the emergency remote - _since most of the animatronics were made with Afton Robotics' parts and hardware, he had made some kind of emergency shut down universal remote, so he coud deactivate the robots if he had ever need it_ \- he had put somewhere. But when the _something_ arrived in his room, he coudn't move.

  
As if he had been petrified by the purple, shining gaze of... _his Funtime Springbonnie_.

The tall animatronic, all shiny plastic and metal, looked at him from the door, eyes ghastly shining in the dark. The purple glow that made the shadows appear more solid and threatening that they should have been. The antropomorphic rabbit looked like it was smiling.

The animatronic entered the room and closed the door behind it, its movements were too _smooth_ , too elegant and calm to be just robotic. It looked as if a human was moving it, but looking in the black pupils of the rabbit, nothing else was to be seen from the other side of the lense.

The plates that made the rabbit face trembled for a moment with a sharp, shrieking noise of plastic sliding over plastic, then they settled back and the rabbit opened its mouth, and a... too familiar voice left it.

"Michael" it said, voice dark and low, and so similar to his own, but deeper... Michael could have recognized that voice everywhere.

"...You... How? You're dead" Michael words were filled with doubt and his voice was trembling, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The animatronic chuckled, taking another step. "Dead? Maybe. Gone? Never."he said "And I suppose I've to _thank_ you, Michael."

Michael took a step back, his eyes pointed in the unmovable gaze of the hunted animatronic. "For... for _what_?"

"For bringing _me_ back" his father answered "I knew you would. Of course I knew, I knew that you would have brought me back if I died. There was a reason you were my _favourite_ , after all" he chuckled again.

"I... didn't... I would _never_..."

William took another step, and Michael couldn't go back anymore blocked by the wall. "Oh, Mike, there is no need to lie anymore. I'm back, you can let the mask fall."  
"I... don't know what you're talking about" Michael whispered, lying he knew exactly to what his father was refering to.

"But you know, don't you. You have always been my favourite, Elizabeth came close but you.."William took another step, his mechanical hands on Michael shoulders trapping him between him and the wall. "You have always had that little _something_ more."

Michael squirmed, trying to escape the thight grasp, failing. Panic built up in his chest, compressing his lungs.

"Oh, come on, Michael. Don't be so scared, you're not one of those little _brats_ , you are my son. I would never _hurt you_."

"Please... let... let me go"

Funtime Springbonnie's head cocked to one side, its long ears wobling a bit. But William didn't lessen his grip. "What _changed_ you so much, Michael? I thought you would be happy to see me again." he said, the strange, eerie cheerfulness gone from his voice. "We have always had so much fun together, why are you so _scared_?"

  
Michael tried to answer but he couldn't talk his voice stuck in his throat.

  
"Are you trying to pull the _same move_ , Henry _did_? Are you trying to _leave_ me too?" And now he sounded angry, his grip thightened and Michael almost screamed from the pain, too much pressure... he was going to break his bones if he countinued like this.

  
"No! No! I'm not... I _would_ _never_!" Michael screamed, pain and fear tinged his voice as he met his father purple, mechanic eyes.

  
"Good" William said, lessening his grip, not by much but at least Michel didn't feel like he was trying to shatter his bones anymore. "Because if you tried you would _not_ like the alternative" he added, threateningly. The plates that composed the animatronic rabbit face opened, like a springtrap, Michael stiffened, trying to get his face as far from the animatronic's as he could. The plates locked back together. "I would hate to have to make sure you never leave me" William said. "Especially since ... _springlocks failures_ are so, so painful.. I would _hate_ to hurt you Mikey... but I would, if you don't leave me any other possibility"

  
Michael took a breath, pushing away his panic as much as he could. "I.. I know, dad" he said, managing to mantain his voice stable "And I understand". And _no, he didn't_ but he knew how to reason with William, and having him happy was the best way to assure he would get out alive from this situation.

  
William lifted his grip, ruffling his hair with one hand before going back of a pair of steps. "I knew you would." he said, the eerie cheerfulness was back again. "We have always thought the same way, glad to see that this hasn't changed"

  
Michael smiled a bit, and hoped that his smile didn't seem as forced as it was.

  
The hunted animatronic gaze seemed to anylize everything around it for a bit. "I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get to meet your boyfriend. Carlton isn't he?" Michael froze, his thought racing, _how could he knew about Carlton?_ William continued "It was so sweet of you to put up a show just for him, and he looked so, so happy. And so much like _Henry_..."

  
Michael searched with his eyes the emergency remote - he could bear to have his father back, but he couldn't bear the idea that _Carlton_ could be in _danger_ -.

  
"Maybe this is why I tried to springlock him the first time I met him... maybe" William said, but it sounded more as if he was thinking out loud. Michael continued to search - _where the hell he put that thing?!_ \- but stopped when he felt that purple gaze lock on him again. "And you being in this suit, us moving as one, after all that time a part, it was _nice_."

  
Michael tried and almost completely succeded in suppressing his shiver, his father had always been a bit too _attached_ to him... but this was downright _creepy_ , terrifying even.

  
"Maybe I should springlock you after all" William said, and Michael got ready to bolt to the door. Almost did it in fact but he was blocked by a hand aroung his wrist.

  
"That... would _kill me,_ dad... You can't seriously..." Michael said shocked, scared as he never had been before.

"Yes, it would kill you, but you're an _Afton_ , Mikey, you are my son. You would never completely leave this world, you'll be _here_ , with me for the _rest of_ _eternity_ "

  
"Please... _don't_ "

  
William stood still for a moment and than he freed him. "I would never _force_ you, Mike, you know that" he said with something that sounded like a sigh.

  
And for a moment Michael's fear was suffocated by a bubbling rage that he barely managed to mantain under control.

  
_Never force him?_  
_Never?_

  
Like he _never_ forced him to kill those little animals - cats, dogs and every little stray he could get his hands on - because he wanted Michael to feel the same rush he did when killing? Because he thought that Michael looked almost better than him with his hands caked in blood?

  
Like he _never_ forced him to pass almost all of his time with him? At the Fredbear's Diner? At home? He had always to stay by William's side. Always!

  
He was his father's favourite son, Vince and Elizabeth were always cast aside when it came to choose between them and him. William would always get him whatever he wanted, at the contition that Michael did what William said, was it kill some animals, or..., when he was younger, act as a bait for other children...

Luckly, William never forced him to kill a kid, once he made him watch when he was fifteen but never actually forced him to do it... He said that he would, _one day_ , want to help, because they were so similar.

Because they were the... _same_.

And sometimes... just sometimes Michael _believed him_.

**Author's Note:**

> William is very creepy here, sorry if this disturbed you too much.


End file.
